Edge Of Winter
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: A chance at love but will it go according to plan? Read to find out!


Title: The Edge Of Winter

Pairing: David Rossi & Maya Rose Connor

Rating: K+

A/N: Own nothing apart from Maya Rose Connor

Summary: A chance at love but will it go according to plan? Read to find out!

Chapter One - The Beginning

Maya Rose Connor was catching up with some friends she knew as a kid, but she hadn't heard from Gideon for a while, she missed talking to him as he was always there for her, she went to Quantico to see him, but she found Aaron Hotchner who also knew Gideon as well and he had to tell Maya that Gideon had passed away, Maya was upset and she cried while Aaron comforted her over the loss of Gideon, she allowed Aaron to comfort her, when the team all saw that and had no idea who she was, apart from David Rossi, he'd heard about her from Gideon years earlier and he knew that she was like a daughter to Gideon, Aaron told Maya that she could stay at his for as long as she wanted to, Maya agreed.

While Maya was staying with Aaron, he knew that he was gonna be there for her and he had to make sure that she was gonna be ok, Aaron worried about Maya, as Aaron watched her, he wanted to look after her and make sure that she was doing ok, but he knew that she was gonna need all the support she could get right now, Maya allowed Aaron to give her a hug, but one thing lead to another, Aaron kissed Maya, who kissed Aaron back, he gently pushed her against the wall, not breaking their kiss, Maya allowed herself to let Aaron kiss her like this, he slipped both hands up underneath her top, he kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her top, Maya had already removed his dark red shirt and her hands traced over his abs, Aaron lead her by the hand to his bedroom, once inside, Aaron lead Maya to his bed and got under the covers, Aaron kissed her passionately, as they had sex together, Maya smiled as Aaron made her feel special on this night.

The next morning, Aaron woke up to find Maya sound asleep on his chest, Aaron hoped that Maya had no regrets about sleeping with him and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she woke up, Aaron softly smiled as they looked to each other and shared a morning kiss, Aaron asked Maya if she had any regrets, when Maya tells him that she had none about sleeping with him the night before, hearing those words made Aaron smile that Maya had no regrets, Aaron then kissed her softly, when Maya kissed him back.

Maya stayed in close to Aaron as they decided to spend the day together, they spoke about Gideon and how much they meant to him, Maya let her fingers mindlessly trace over his abs as they spoke about how hard it was, Aaron wanted to make sure that Maya would be safe and protected, he knew that it was what Gideon would want, Aaron had also noticed that Rossi was eyeing up Maya the day before in the bullpen and Aaron hoped that Maya would be ok but knew that it would take time for her to ever be the same again.

Aaron wanted to make sure that Maya would be well looked after and treated properly, he had already told her that he hadn't used any protection when they had sex, Maya knew that was the right thing to do and she nuzzled in close to Aaron as they talked about the future and she asked who the guy was that looked at her and Aaron tells her that it was David Rossi, Maya smiled as she now knew his name, she didn't know if she was gonna give him a chance or not but she wanted her certain before she leaps in feet first.

Maya knew that Aaron was looking out for her and she trusted him to make sure she was well looked after, Aaron wanted to make sure of that before he allowed someone else to look after Maya and make her feel safe and protected, Aaron had a promise to Gideon and he was gonna keep his promise to him and keep Maya safe from harm, Aaron cared about Maya and he knew that she cared about him too.

Even as Maya and Aaron had slept together, he cared about her and knew that she was someone he trusted and knew that she trusted him too, knowing that Rossi had his eye on her, he had no idea that she'd slept with Aaron and had unprotected sex with him, Aaron just hoped that they would still remain friends after all this and Aaron trusted Maya with his life, he wanted to make sure that she would be safe and it was understandable that he felt this way about her, he knew that they could only be friends, but with a close bond that would be unbroken, Maya knew this too as she'd been friends with Aaron for a long time since she first met him via Gideon and they were close, even more since Maya and Aaron had given into temptation and slept together for the first time.

Aaron kept a gentle hold of Maya in his arms while they remained in bed, Aaron knew that he would always know that he could trust her, they had respect for each other and always would, Aaron knew that Maya was strong and she would come out of this stronger but Aaron would help her to do that, Maya had been there for Aaron when Haley was killed, he knew that it was his turn to be there for her.

Maya knew just how much Aaron cared about her and he was always gonna be there for her, no matter what, it was what friends did for each other, Maya was also unsure if she should allow David Rossi a chance to get to know her, she didn't want to lose her friendship with Aaron either, she cared about him and hoped that he would be ok about it and she wondered what his thoughts would be, Maya knew that Aaron was always honest with her, it was one of the things that Maya liked about Aaron.

Aaron knew that Maya trusted him to be honest and it was kept them in each other's lives and despite spending the night together, Aaron knew that it was one night that he would always remember, he knew that Maya was the only person he truly cared and trusted with his life and their friendship was rock solid, well Aaron still hoped that their friendship would not be ruined after sleeping together..

What happens in chapter two?


End file.
